His New Usual
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Captain Hook finds out that rum might not be his favorite drink of choice, due to a certain conversation with the lovely Emma Swan. Dedicated to Montana-Rosalie because I absolutely love her stories. Please Review! Implied Smut


A/N: Hey everyone this is my very first OUaT fanfic, I absolutely love this pairing! I wrote this for Montana-Rosalie because I just absolutely loved her "There you'll Be" story. Please review!

I gazed from afar at the flaxen haired beauty sipping from her mug of hot chocolate; a drink that her boy insisted was the "best"; however I much preferred his drink of choice, rum. Watching Swan and Henry look over the book of fairy tales, my lips quirked up in a soft smirk as I heard my name float from the young lad's mouth. _ Seems like they are reading my story_

"Hook!" Charming called from the door of Granny's ushering in Mary-Margaret before striding over to clap a forceful yet friendly hand on my shoulder.

At the mention of my name, the beauty that is Emma Swan cast a look over in my direction and smiled an almost imperceptible smile my way. Nodding to her, I swung around to come face to face with her father. Charming motioned to Granny for two cups of hot chocolate topped just the way his grandson liked it, and then motioned for me to take a seat at the counter with him. Taking up residence on the vinyl stool I took one last swig from the flask and stuffed it back into my coat pocket.

"Is there a reason why you're drinking at," the prince glances down at his watch," uh seven thirty-two in the morning?" Charming asks

"I don't need a reason" I try and brush off as Granny sets the two mugs of steaming hot cocoa in front of us.

"All I am saying is that usually there is a reason why someone, even a bloody pirate would be drinking so early in the morning. Wanna talk about it?" he asks gingerly while cupping his hands around the ceramic cup, warming them.

"Not particularly, no" just as I am about to raise the drink to my lips, signaling the end of this line of inquiry the most beautiful melodic sound pierces my ears and I am instantly ensnared in its web. Spinning around in my seat I come face to face with the siren herself, laughing without a care in the world right alongside her mother and son. She looks so carefree and at home, right there in the booth at Granny's diner. _Gods I love her _

My senses are muddled and all I can do is sit there and stare paralyzed by the beauty that is Emma Swan.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Charming glance my way and grin like the Cheshire cat, but I pay no mind to the man seated beside me, I prefer to direct my full attention on the captivating princess and her beaming smile.

"Ya know there's no reason to drink away your feelings she feels the same way about you" Charming mumbles into his cup of cocoa.

"What was that mate?" I inquire tearing my eyes away from the goddess before me, and looking at my friend's giddy profile.

Setting his now empty cup on the table Charming faces me, not as a friend, or as a fellow man but as a father, the father of the woman I love. "I may have missed her childhood and all the milestones that come along with the title but I am still her father, and I know that look, it's the look Snow gives me. My daughter loves you. She may be slow to voice it to you, heck even to herself but my daughter loves you." With that final word he gets off the stool, claps his hand on my back, and gives me a meaningful stare then strides over towards his family.

Another round of laughter ensues before I turn around to see the Charming's and Henry heading out the door and leaving Emma alone in her booth. Gathering up my courage, and my swagger, with cup of cocoa in hand I slide effortlessly into the bench across form the radiant beauty and give her my most roguish smile.

"Morning Love" I say quirking a smile at the savior.

"Hook" Swan says in between sips of her morning cocoa, acknowledging my presence.

"Swan, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I question teasingly.

"No, I just didn't sleep well last night; I couldn't seem to get my brain to relax, it's been too quiet around here lately and I've been constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop." Emma says all traces of playfulness gone from her eyes.

For the first time, I see the effect of her restless night in the slight darkening under her eyes and the way she is carrying herself.

"Ya know love, I could always help you relax" I say waggling my eyebrows for full effect.

Emma's face flushes as she stares down at her cooling mix of cinnamon and chocolate, before the saviors eyes meet mine and her honey colored orbs burn with such raw intensity; I have to gulp back the moan that is desperately trying to break free from my lips. _Gods this woman will be the death of me_

"Be careful Hook, one day I might just take you up on your offer." She says as she leans across the table, her breath fanning across my face.

_I'm done for, this siren before me could pull me down into the murky depths of the seas and I wouldn't put up a fight._ My brain refuses to form any other coherent thought than this.

When my brain finally snaps out of its semi-comatose state, Emma is seated on her side of the booth and sipping the last remnants of her morning fix acting just as casual as before.

Shaking my head to clear the fog that is Emma Swan, I reach my hand out to take a sip of my hot chocolate, and bring it steadily to my hopefully not noticeable trembling lips. The cold chocolate and cinnamon combo slides over my tongue and down my throat like sludge. _ICK!_

"It's not good cold, there's a reason why it's called 'hot' chocolate." Sliding out of the booth, jacket in hand she fishes out her set of keys.

"Going somewhere Swan?" I question placing the horrible drink off to the side.

"Yeah to make you a good cup of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon" She says matter-of-factly with a smile.

"I can always just have granny make me a new one love, no need to leave on my behalf." I say in a matter of good form.

At that, Swan leans into whisper huskily into my ear, all the while placing her hand on the cool metal of my hook, "Killian, I do believe you said you would help me relax and for what I have in mind I don't think Granny's diner is the best place for that to happen, do you?"

"After you Milady" I barely manage to breathe out as she turns towards her apartment.

_Maybe the lad is right, hot cocoa is definitely his new drink of choice _I think as I follow my savior out of the diner.


End file.
